Grimm Kingdom:Raven Tales
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: The forest of Vale, was well endowed with many mysteries. Hunters and Huntresses alike often entered the darker aspects of it all. Contrary to popular belief, there exists a Kingdom of Grimm hidden well in the innards of the forest. Only the strongest of monsters could hope to thrive there. Raven learns from her friends, that she can be a monster for the greater good


Grimm Kingdom: Raven Tales  
>The forest of Vale, was well endowed with many mysteries. Hunters and<br>Huntresses alike often entered the darker aspects of it all. Contrary to popular belief, there exists a Kingdom of Grimm hidden well in the innards of the forest. Only the strongest of monsters could hope to thrive there.

The main kingdom still sleeps in the Realm of Grimm, however the fortress on earth has proven to be nearly impenetrable. The Knights of Grimm were the main problem, they were the most powerful of their brethren. They also held the power to take the form of humans, with the main characteristics being pitch black hair and eerie red eyes. In this chapter we will focus on an adventure featuring a young Taiyang and Qrow , hunters who got close to a Grimm Knight in training

Chapter 1: Red Books

The mood of an ordinary camping trip went awry, it didn't exist here...

Qrow and Taiyang were content, the duo wore basic wool camper clothes. Taiyang was the shining golden haired kid with a knockout smile and Qrow was the loner with the stoic firm beliefs. It had been joyous and weird.

Qrow held a book with the title "Vale Classic Tales" at it's ridge. Taiyang had picked it up of the streets of Vale and gave a impulsive response. As usual.

"Maybe we should have brought the book about insects, this seems like a cheap knockoff of the tales Dad used to tell us" Taiyang gave the blankest possible expression. He of course snatched the book and proceeded to sit on his brother.

"Dude what the heck, please remove yourself!" The words fell on deaf ears, and those ears only listened when things were in his favor.

Taiyang held the book to the starry sky "We need to read this!"

"Fine" Qrow sighed in defeat and opened the book "But if we if Master catches us you're taking the hit!" Taiyang only heard 10% of what Qrow said, he caught the word 'but'. That meant that Qrow had set a condition in order to compromise.

Taiyang quickly zoomed to a nearby log stump "Read away!" He was a big kid, that was very apparent.

Qrow cleared his throat and cracked the book open with disdain "Yeah yeah keep your ponytail on" A dark presence waved over the campsite, Taiyang and Qrow did a double take. Qrow lifted his classic scythe over his shoulder, Taiyang was desperate so he found a rock to defend himself with.

From the shadows a man with a long wool robe made his presence known, a petite girl with curly black hair was straddled across his shoulder "I appreciate the effort boys but I'm a little too old to be fighting!" Taiyang and Qrow relaxed.

"Master Rose!" The two stood in line with each other to show respect to him. He laid the girl on the grass and sat on a boulder.

Taiyang couldn't look away from the girl "Who is she?"

"A girl I found in the inner forest, I brought her back hoping that Qrow could nurse her back"

Taiyang sprung out of his boots at a chance to make a new friend "Oh oh let me help her"

Rose silenced the boy with a thrown rock, Taiyang zipped into a tree "Afraid not, see you are great at fighting and strategy and Qrow is good at everything else. Now Qrow nurse her to health, I'll be scavenging food from the nearby lakes"

Rose disappeared leaving nothing else but a pile of roses in his wake. Qrow yelled behind him "You're not gonna catch anything!"

"I know, it's the journey that matters!" Qrow chuckled and turned his attention to the girl at hand. The girl had strange features, her hair resembled very sharp needles.

Qrow grabbed his nap sack and was only left to see a curious Taiyang in front of him "What's up"

"Can I please do it?" Qrow sighed and gave a pad to his golden haired dork of a brother. There he was, ready to apply the solution to this girl ailments.

"How did this go so wrong?" Taiyang was in a fetal position by the trees, his eyes was still focusing on the girl.

Taiyang and his body remembered his fear of girls, a phobia he tried his best to run away from but unfortunately he was never too far from a female or a girl. Tonight gave that theory some backing. "Yep I'm about to faint!" He solemnly lost his consciousness and any respect Qrow had for him.

Qrow revived Taiyang with a nearby herbal leaf. He did the same with the newfound girl, they both sparked up as if they had been shocked with a jolt of lightning.

The girl looked around for a astonishing amount of time, she showed no hostility but her deep red eyes did. Qrow drew forward and told Taiyang to keep his distance but Taiyang didn't require instruction to do so.

She sat up and noticed her weapon was displaced "I'm called Raven and I need your help" Qrow was intrigued when she spoke up, she had no fear for her life.

"Um sure, what do you need?" Taiyang was also involved thoroughly. He tried to give her some room to get used to him and his surrogate brother. He could admit that they were quite the handful.

Raven stood up from her place of origin and sighed "You guys are the only ones who know I exist, up to this point I've been away from this place. In other words, I shouldn't be here" Qrow turned away and traded looks of worry. They thought Raven couldn't see their silent accusations of her being insane.

Qrow picked up his scythe and positioned it on Raven's slim neck "Yeah, you shouldn't. Why would a hybrid Grimm be associating with us." Raven's eyes dropped, she couldn't provide a reason that would make sense to them.

"This makes us enemies then" Raven fingers dug into Qrow's neck. Qrow used his free hand to grab Raven by her black wavy hair.

Taiyang cracked his fists as a warning to Raven. She took as a sign of war. "Qrow, hold her!" Qrow could do no more. Her strength overpowered his cunning, he choked up a puddle of blood and fainted.

Taiyang jumped into the mix with his infamous drop kick . Raven deflected him with one arm, his body collapsed into a nearby bush.

She charged at him with her hands raised forward, Taiyang used swift right hands to strike a pressure point that was near her shoulder blade. It injured her but she dished out a more punishing blow. His jaw shattered when she threw a sharp right, Taiyang took the grain of salt and kept striking her weak spots.

After 20 superior strikes in the abdomen, Raven fell to her knees. She was fast enough to catch up to Taiyang but he knew exactly where to hit her. Chest, Abdomen and Legs. "I still need work on Grimmore. I'm still vulnerable to humankind." Taiyang finished her off with a subtle punch to the skull. She collapsed and fainted.

Qrow rubbed his temples after waking up with a nasty headache "So she struck me in my neck and I just fainted?" He asked with a ice pack occupying his hand.

"Yep and she freaking broke my jaw" Taiyang might have defeated but he still felt like less of a man.

Qrow chuckled "Dude, to break something it still has to be there. She shattered your jaw"

"Hey, at least I was awake for the entire thing!"

Qrow asked a very important question, he hoped that Taiyang knew "So what happens know? We are in custody of a half Grimm girl."

"Only one solution..." Qrow was at the edge of his stump, what was to come out Taiyang's smug mouth "Let just bring her to the city!"


End file.
